One True Love
by aliceeyy-chan
Summary: What happens when you wake up from a potion gone wrong, but you wake up in a mirror. But not just any mirror, you're in the mirror of your one true love. Warning: Major OOCness! and Draco kisses his mirror!


**One true love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. **

**Warning: **OOCness on Draco's part and this is my first Dramione fanfic

**Summary:** "Stupid freakin' potion, stupid professor, fuck the world…the cruel, cruel world' Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed…well Hermione Granger did wake up, but not on a bed." I'll start at the beginning… What happens when a potion is performed wrong and you end up in your true love's mirror? Well, were about to find out.

* * *

'Stupid freakin' potion, stupid professor, fuck the world…the cruel, cruel world'

Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed…well Hermione Granger _did_ wake up, but not on a bed. I think I'll start at the beginning…

It started this morning in Seventh year potions, when Professor Snape said "Okay class today were going to try to make to a mirror potion, this potion when thrown will make the "victim" do the opposite of what he or she wants to do. But make sure you pay attention to the order the ingredients, or otherwise" he paused thinking if he should tell them "…well it doesn't matter, just get the ingredients correct."

People started to chatter "Oh and by the way every student in the odd number row turn around" a lot of shuffling was heard "and say hello to your partner" and that was the beginning of a new "No way" okay…maybe not new friendship "Professor Snape I refuse to work with…with…that thing" Now who was that you may ask, well that was Hermione Granger, and might I add a very pretty, quite developed Hermione Granger. Now you may be asking who** I** am. Well my name is Draco Malfoy; otherwise known as ferret. Now you may be wondering why, a pure-blood like me would be lusting over a mud-blood, but I can tell you, I'm not, I believe I'm in love with her. Now when did all this start? Well it was the day she slapped me in 3rd year. When she was flushed and angry, she looked beautiful, that's why I like to annoy her.

You may also be wondering who she is talking about; well she was talking about Pansy Parkinson. Now all this information may be a bit hard to take in but basically I'm a pure-blood infatuated with a mud-blood and the mud-blood happens to be Hermione Granger, and she happens to hate my guts. Now back to the real world…

"Well Miss Granger, it doesn't matter. It looks like you would just have to work with _that thing_ otherwise known as Pansy Parkinson." Professor Snape retorted, earning a few snickers in the classroom. "Be quiet students and start working on your potions" Everyone got up and walked to their partners, and in all this I didn't realise who my partner was…

"Weasel" I said smirking at him

"Can it, ferret" The red head snapped back, as we walked to out potions bench. After a few moments of glaring we finally got the potion started, but as soon as we did there was a BOOM and smoke everywhere. When we looked at the source of the explosion, we saw that it came from Granger's bench. Ron shot up to find Granger but after searching for 10 minutes he could find her anywhere.

"You won't find her, Mr Weasley" everyone turned to the front to see Professor Snape.

"Then how **do** you find her?!" the anger in his voice rose, and any person would have realised that he like Granger more than a friend.

"Mr Weasley, this potion's default is that if the ingredients were muddle, which is what I suspect happened, they will both appear in mirrors" Snape said

"Mirrors??" chorused the class

"Yes mirrors, but not just any mirror they will appear in the mirror of their true love" all the girls sighed dreamily, and most of the boys made faces like kids, and then chuckled. "When you find the girls you many not be able to see them, but you will be able to hear either there thoughts" which mad the class have a 'WTF?!' look on their face. Then Snape elaborated "When you enter the room and look into the mirrior you can see them and depending on the relationship between the 2 people. If the 2 people are already dating or confessed their love you will be able to hear them talking and you just need a simple spell. The both of them need to say 'Reverso mirroro potiona spello' but if you aren't together or haven't confessed, well let's just say it's a lot more _demanding_ on both parties…"

After all was explained the silence was broken by "So let's find them" Harry said, so the class got up and went in groups of 4 to find the missing girls. I went with Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle to find the girls…well, actually since Pansy and Blaise were dating went to find her first in Blaise's mirror, and like we guessed she was there…it was kinda hard not to notice her because as soon as we opened the door we heard…

"Ahh fuck!" said a voice

"Pansy?!" Blaise asked into the mirror

"Yer, it's me can't you see me?" the voice answer

"Ah…no" Blaise stated and started into the mirror

"Well…are you going to stare at me the whole day or are you going to get me out" Pansy asked a little annoyed that her boyfriend hadn't done anything yet

"Huh…" he asked waking up from his trance "oh right, Pansy you need to say this charm with me"

"Ok" Pansy said

"Reverso mirroro potiona spello" he said

"Okay, let's just get me out of here" she replied

"Kay, on the count of 3. 1, 2, 3" he said

"Reverso mirroro potiona spello" they chorused together and suddenly in a puff of smoke Pansy appeared in front of Blaise and hugged him. They kissed, but it was a bit more passionate than it should have been. I cleared my throat and they broke apart and she asked "How did you find me? There are so many mirrors in Hogwarts" Blaise started to explain and just got up to the part about their true love when Pansy jumped him and started kissing him. Crabbe, Goyle and I took that as a sign to leave.

When we were outside I told them that they should go and tell Snape that Pansy was found, because I had a splitting headache. They both nodded and left leaving me to go to my dorm.

'_I suppose being head boy has its advantages' _I thought as a said the password and walked up into my room. But just a random thought, it thought I would be funny if Hermione was in my mirror, but as fast as the thought came a shook it off knowing that it would be stupid if that happened. But I was shocked when I got to my bedroom to hear 'Stupid freakin' potion, stupid professor, fuck the world…the cruel, cruel world' and this is where I began.

"Wow, who's that?!" I asked to no-one in particular, there was no reply. So I thought it was just my imagination playing me. I started to loosen my tie, take off my shoes and socks. But then I heard…

'What the fuck?! What am I doing in Malfoy's room, not to mention his mirror?'

"Wow, I definitely did hear that" he walked up to his mirror and a he thought of something "Granger?" there was no reply "Think something Granger?" and then I heard

'Wow, this is weird he can't hear me. But I can hear him fine'

"I heard that I think I can only hear you if you think it, so if you want to communicate you have to think it" there was no reply

'…oh right I have to think it'

A smirk tugged his lips as he finally got why Granger was in his mirror 'What are you smirking at? If you don't remember I'm still in your mirror and I would really like to get out.'

"Well, well, well Granger would you like to enlighten me on how you got in my mirror?" I asked ignoring her previous question

'Bastard he complete ignored my question!'

"Granger I think you forgot that I can hear your thoughts"

'Shit! Oh fuck he heard that too…Draco ignore that. How I got in here wa…'

"Granger, did you just call me Draco?" I said a bit surprised at what she said/thought

'…fuck, I…did…oh whatever are you going to listen or what?!'

I smirked again at her loss of words and nodded

'You are so conceited, you know that?!' she yelled in her thoughts. Draco's smirk widened as she continued 'Well, Pansy and I were doing our potion, then Pansy being the stupid ass she was decided it would be fun to change the order of the ingredients around. And then BOOM everything went back, then I wake up in your mirror.'

I could just imagine how flushed and angry she would have been right now, and with out her even noticing it she was a goddess. I went into a trance just imaging her, when I heard my name been called out. 'HELLO DRACO!! HELP ME!! I'M STILL STUCK!!' she thought/yelled

"Right, forgot. But before I set you free there is something you should know" I said staring at the mirror

'And what would that be' said a voice coming from the mirror

"Well, Professor Snape told us about the _defaults_ the potion has when the potion ingredients are placed in, in the wrong order. They are that the people would be knocked out and placed in their true love's mirror" I stated waiting the reaction that I would hear any second now

'Ok…WHAT?! THEIR TRUE LOVE'S MIRROR!!' she shouted/thought

"That's what I said" I mocked her

'Oh crap…that would mean that…'

"Yep, were meant for each other" I said for her

'Are you playing with me because if you are this isn't funny' she thought and if I wasn't mistaken I could have swore I heard some tears, the spell was changing.

"No I'm not playing with you, but I think the spell is changing…say something" a muffle was heard "I heard something we must be coming closer"

'Draco, can we please just get me out of this mirror, like NOW?!'

"Fine, but you called me Draco" I said

'So what?! Were "meant" to be together we might as well start acting more civil' the voice retorted

"Ok, now to get you out we need to" I thought back to what he said, then it hit me '_she's not going to like this'_ "…we need to hold hands, say the spell and kiss" the end part came out in a slight whisper

'Fuck!! This can't be happening!'

"Well do you wanna come out or not?!" I yelled at her, because she was acting like such a baby.

'Fine…place your hand against the mirror and I'll put my hand there and then tell me the spell then we'll…kiss' she said reluctantly

"Okay, the spell is 'Reverso mirroro potiona spello' ok and now I'm gonna put my hand here" I walked towards the mirror and put my hand next to my reflection, and as soon as I did I felt her hand, it was warm and it gave me a fuzzy feeling "and now on the count of 3, then we'll kiss. 1, 2, 3 Reverso mirroro potiona spello" I said and it felt weird when I place my lips on the mirror if anyone walked in just then I would look so stupid.

Then everything went blank as I felt her lips of mine then POOF she was out and somehow we managed to get on the floor, I was underneath her. She broke of the kiss and started to get up, but my lips felt cold so I pulled her back down for another kiss. I licked her bottom lip for an entrance which she gave after I placed my hands around her waist. She tasted like chocolates and strawberries.

We broke apart when she heard the door open. At the door was Professor Snape with Dumbledore, I figured that since Hermione wasn't found he went to Dumbledore for help. I glanced at Hermione who was sitting next to me, she was blushing. '_She looks so hot when she's flushed and blushing' _

"Well Severus, it looks like Mr Malfoy has found Miss Granger and got her out fine" Dumbledore said as he looked at us sitting on the floor. Snape nodded and left. Leaving Hermione and I in an awkward situation. I was about to say something when I heard a sniff and I turned to see Hermione curled up in a ball crying.

"What's worry Hermione?" I said knowing I sound completely out of character, but fuck my reputation I love her. She still sobbed and I didn't want to do but I just had and urge to hug her and comfort her.

"I-it's n-nothing" she said trying to talk "I-it's just t-that I w-what do w-we do n-now?" I hugged her which made her gasp at the sudden contact. So now we were facing each other and she was sitting in-between my legs while she buried her head into my chest, with ours arms around each other. It felt nice, we fitted quite well together.

I leant down and whispered in her ear "I don't know about you but I've been I love with you for a while now" this caused her to stop crying and face me.

"Really?" she asked like a kid asking for candy, she was adorable.

"Yes really I love you" I whispered as I leant in for a kiss, which I placed lightly on her mouth.

"Thank you Draco" she whispered as we broke apart "I was so afraid that you didn't like me. Because I love you too, I thou…" as soon she said I love you too Draco kissed her more passionately, we broke apart for air and we just sat there, enjoying each others company. And as we sat there all I could think was…

'_I love you, Hermione. My one true love' _

* * *

A/N: This was my first attempt at a Dramione fic. Hope you like it!! Please review and tell me if I should stop writing, write a sequel or write another story.

Thanks,

Aliceeyy-chan


End file.
